realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tumble
A character can use acrobatics and somersaults to move past opponents or to land safely. The character can’t use this skill if his speed has been reduced by armor, excess equipment, or loot. Creatures larger or smaller than Medium get size bonuses or penalties to Tumble checks as follows: Fine +16, Diminutive +12, Tiny +8, Small +4, Large –4, Huge –8, Gargantuan –12, Colossal –16. A character can land softly when he falls or tumbles past opponents. He also can tumble to entertain an audience (as with the Perform skill). DC Tumble Task *15 Treat a fall as if it were 10 feet shorter than its actual height when determining damage. *Opponent’s Tumble up to 20 feet (as part of normal movement), attack roll suffering no attacks of opportunity while doing so. Failure means the character tumbles 20 feet but suffers attacks of opportunity normally. *Opponent’s Tumble up to 20 feet (as part of normal movement), attack roll +5 suffering no attacks of opportunity while doing so and moving through areas occupied by enemies (over, under, or around them). Failure means the character tumbles 20 feet and can move through enemyoccupied areas but suffers attacks of opportunity normally. “Opponent’s attack roll” in the table above refers to an opposed roll made by a foe. In these scenarios, a character tumbles past a foe, attempting to avoid an attack of opportunity. His foe makes an attack roll for the opposed Tumble check. If the Tumble attempt fails, the foe gets an attack of opportunity and makes a new attack roll. *DC 25 Pick up an item from the ground without provoking Attacks of Opportunity *DC 40 Run across walls. Run across walls: You may move 10 feet across a wall if you begin and end the move on a horizontal surface. If you do not end your move on a horizontal surface, you fall prone, taking damage as appropriate for your height above the floor. Treat the wall as a normal floor for the purposes of measuring movement. Passing the boundary between horizontal and vertical is equivalent to 5 feet of movement along a normal floor, so this 10 feet of movement counts as 20 feet of normal movement. Opponents on the floor still get attacks of opportunity as you move up the wall within areas they threaten. Retry Once it has judged a tumbler as uninteresting, an audience is not receptive to repeat performances. A character can try to reduce damage from a fall as an instant reaction only once per fall. The character can attempt to tumble as part of a move action once per round. Special A character with 5 or more ranks in Tumble gains a +3 dodge bonus to Armor Class instead of a +2 bonus when executing the fight defensively action as a standard or full-round action. * Can you tumble during a double move, a run, a charge, or a spring attack? When exactly can you tumble? Yes, you can tumble during a double move, run, charge, or spring attack. For a run or charge, however, you may have to convince your DM that you are still moving in a straight line (one of the preconditions for running and charging). Any movement you make (regardless of how you make it) could conceivably be a tumble. The only limitation is the maximum of 20 feet of tumbling per round. * Can you break up the maximum of 20 feet of tumbling into two (or more) separate segments? If I have spring attack, can I tumble 10 feet up to an opponent, attack, then tumble 10 feet away? (link) Yes. You may break up the 20 feet of tumbling into separate segments. Each segment requires a separate tumble check. Category:Skills